Vampirism
by Chibizoo
Summary: There are no such things as vampires. Immortality, supernatural powers – those are myths to keep dreamers satisfied. Yet in a world of lies, even that is more real than reality itself. [YMxM]


Author's notes:  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh. I own Halloween though! It is mine! Bwahahah! *eats the candies*  
  
Originally, I had this idea down for Yami Bakura and Bakura, but I obviously changed it in order to accommodate Misty's challenge on Soul Bonds.  
  
Happy (earlyish) Halloween everyone!  
  
Warnings: Blood, twisted thoughts, mass sadism. What else were you expecting?  
  
******************************************  
  
Can death be sleep, when life is but a dream,  
  
And scenes of bliss pass as a phantom by?  
  
The transient pleasures as a vision seem,  
  
And yet we think the greatest pain's to die. - Keats, "On Death"  
  
******************************************  
  
Vampirism a Yami Malik/Malik fanfiction  
  
"You lie," he hissed. Angry violet eyes burned with rage as he kicked and wriggled furiously within the other's grasp.  
  
"No." the other replied simply. He smiled, trailing his tongue against his omote's tanned skin, brushing his tastebuds along the neck and chin to leave a slick trail of saliva behind. "I don't lie, Malik-hikari. I _live_."  
  
With a snarl, Malik wrenched free from his yami's uninvited embrace and stood there, staring angrily at the other, cold sweat dripping down the sides of his cheeks as he breathed heavily from his taut chest. "Liar!" he spat the word out with venom, repeating the same word in a delirious mantra. "Liar liar li -!"  
  
Yami no Malik covered the other's mouth with a single swipe of his hand. He chuckled lowly, palm pressed firmly against his omote's lips. "Shhh.. don't say things so loud. That is our secret."  
  
The yami leaned over and tugged at Malik's shirt collar with his free hand, exposing the hikari's bare collarbone. Purposefully, the yami bit deeply into Malik's skin tearing it apart with his teeth alone. What he could not tear he scraped, until the flesh at the collarbone became swollen and raw, at last bursting to expose the pulsating red liquid beneath.  
  
Malik refused to scream and Yami no Malik refused to rein in his addiction. The yami lapped up all the teeming, spilling, welling blood he had harvested from his omote's collarbone before finally tilting his head upwards. He smiled darkly at his other, licking his lips. "Isn't pain so beautiful?"  
  
Malik tried to look away, but he was still restrained by the other's hand.  
  
"Pain and love and hatred and beauty." Yami no Malik smiled. "In the end, they all mean the same thing. The only thing that matters, the only thing different is life." His voice stirred with excitement. "Life is the only thing that matters, life and immortality."  
  
Yami no Malik shifted beside his omote and whispered into the other's ear. "And wouldn't it be lovely if we could be immortal and enjoy life forever? Just a few rituals and immortality is ours."  
  
No no no nonononono. He refused to give in. No matter how dark, how convincing, how dangerous his yami was, he would not give into this plan. He would not be his yami's puppet and play to the other whims. He-  
  
"Come on." Yami no Malik smiled. "Let's go and _play_."  
  
****************************************  
  
He tilted his omote's jaw upwards, prying Malik's mouth open by forcefully squeezing the chin. His ruby-violet eyes narrowed and scrutinized the layers of pearly-white teeth and moist the pink tongue.  
  
"Disappointing." Yami no Malik edged his fingers into the other's mouth, running his fingertips along the smooth teeth grooves. "They're too perfect."  
  
Gargling, Malik shook his head and tried to close his mouth. The yami paid no heed, wrapping his index finger and thumb around a selected tooth before wriggling it gently.  
  
A sudden snap and crackle of protesting flesh. Involuntarily, Malik recoiled, tongue brushing over his teeth to taste his own blood. Silence and disbelief as the omote stared at his yami's outstretched hand.  
  
Yami no Malik licked the blood off the tooth gleaming between his index finger and thumb; forcing his omote's jaw open once more. He paid no attention to the other's gurgling screams and again, wrapped his fingers around a selected tooth and wrenched his wrist, hearing the satisfying snap and crack of bone parting flesh.  
  
Click. The other tooth fell to the ground, brittle white body meshed with scarlet.  
  
Yet Yami no Malik was far from satisfied. His lips involuntarily curled into a sneer as he looked at the two bleeding maws within his omote's mouth.  
  
He needed something sharp.  
  
Impulsively, the yami seized a glass vase and wield it like a trophy within his tanned hands. He raised the delicate artefact into the air, letting it hover wingless for several moments before smashing it into billions of fragments on the wooden floor. Laughing and sifting through the shining glass shards, Yami no Malik carefully selected a triangular fragment of glass. He looked at it longingly, watching the sunlight reflect in a million facets of colour though across the fragment's jagged edges.  
  
And then he shoved the tiny glass shard into his omote's mouth, digging it firmly into one of the toothless maws. He shoved and pushed, muscles working to force the shard as deep as possible into the fragile, still-bleeding tissue.  
  
With a satisfied smile, Yami no Malik let go of the shard at last. It stuck perfectly into his omote's gum, an artificial tooth soaked in blood. Its jagged, pointed edge glimmered with a million facets of colour.  
  
Yami no Malik laughed and proceeded to find another shard.  
  
And only when the yami had finished did it finally register in Malik's mind what the other had done.  
  
Malik clutched his throbbing mouth and screamed, unaware of his jagged glass teeth digging into his tongue and drawing more blood.  
  
*************************************************  
  
"You love me right?"  
  
Malik didn't even bother to look up. He refused to look at his yami.  
  
A wriggling, live body screamed and protested in Yami no Malik's arms. It was a beautiful body, wrapped and gagged in cords.  
  
Malik refused to look at the victim his other held. He refused to acknowledge the body in his yami's arms as real.  
  
"Isn't he beautiful?" Yami no Malik propped the body against his broad chest and stroked its ebony, golden, and scarlet hair. "Beautiful," the yami purred, "because the Pharaoh's property is always beautiful."  
  
Without warning, Yami no Malik suddenly leaned over and seized a fistful of his omote's platinum-gold locks.  
  
Malik found himself staring into the victim's wide violet eyes. Eyes full of pain and innocence, rimmed with tears. Eyes wide open, pleading, begging-  
  
.Oh dear God.  
  
And then his head was forced against the victim's exposed neck until his firmly-closed lips were pressed against the soft, sweating skin.  
  
Yami no Malik laughed and clenched his fingers tighter around his omote's head, shoving it harder against the victim's neck. The yami laughed at the victim's fear and laughed harder as his omote's disgust.  
  
Again and again Malik felt his face being rammed against the victim's skin. His nose bled and his cheek bruised. And yet, he would not do what his yami wanted. He wasn't someone's puppet. He shouldn't just let his yami control him like this.  
  
At last, in a moment of anger and lucidity, he wrenched his head towards his yami and glared hatefully at the other. "Stop it."  
  
Yami no Malik simply shrugged and forced his omote's head back around, fingers digging deeper into Malik's skull.  
  
He wasn't a puppet. He wasn't a puppet.  
  
"Stop it!" Malik tried again, angry and desperate. "Stop it, stop it, STOP-"  
  
A voice against deaf ears.  
  
His wide-open lips clamped around his victim's neck, teeth grazing the fragile skin beneath it. Malik shivered and closed his eyes as his yami pressed harder against his head. The glass teeth buried deeply into the victim's skin, blood gushing out on contact to spill freely into Malik's mouth. It teemed with warmth and life, swirling and gurgling, coppery- sweet. He tried to spit it out, but he couldn't, mouth still stuck against the other's skin. The coppery substance trickled down his throat and he couldn't do a thing.  
  
Blood gushing, sliding into his stomach, making it churn and twist in protest. Malik did nothing. It didn't matter anyway. This was his revenge against the Pharaoh.  
  
Consumed by hatred and revenge, he had lusted for the death of the Pharaoh.  
  
The devil had granted his wish. And he in turn had given it his soul.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Yami no Malik pointed to the sea of desecrated bodies, lifeless and bleeding freely on the marble ground. "Clean it up for me."  
  
Wordless, Malik bent over, pants soaked in the red substance as he lowered his head and proceeded to lap the blood up. Wordless, he continued, rolling his tongue against the ground, his saliva mixing with the lukewarm scarlet fluid. Again and again the foul substance trickled into his mouth and down his throat.  
  
He said nothing and continued, eyes lifeless and obedient.  
  
"That's a good omote." Yami no Malik purred, his own fingers brushing against the puddle of blood on the ground. He licked the substance from his stained palm to his fingertips. A twisted smile graced his face. "This is immortality, hikari. I told you I would grant us immortality and I have."  
  
Shaking, Malik picked himself up from the puddle of blood still surrounding him. His body shook with hatred and frustration as a choked sob escaped his mouth. "No yami, you lie. Sooner or later, everyone dies."  
  
Yami no Malik chuckled. What started as a rumble of laughter grew into a full-fledged roar of amusement. The yami shook his head. "Poor poor hikari doesn't understand at all. It's simple really, immortality. Those who live are immortal. Those who die are not."  
  
Malik opened his mouth to protest when a glassy, lifeless face suddenly caught his eye. He gazed stupidly at it, and then at another and another, surrounding him, a sea of carcasses all pale and lifeless. He looked at his own hands soaked in blood.  
  
The omote licked the thick red liquid off his fingers, careful not to miss a drop.  
  
Fin  
  
***************************************  
  
End notes:  
  
Hikari = omote = "light"  
  
I believe someone complained a while ago about my previous fic being sadistic without reason. Thus, I create this. If you complain about this fic not having a reason/deeper meaning, you have unfortunately missed it. *smiles sweetly*  
  
Thanks to Pikachumaniac (Pm-sama!) for betaing this! 


End file.
